


Besos (y eso es lo que quiero)

by Skollhati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ni Sirius, ni James, ni Peter lo sabían, pero Remus fue el primero de los cuatro en besar a una chica. Fue Sirius quien siempre se atribuyó ese mérito, y Remus nunca le contradijo.</i> </p><p>Besos de los Merodeadores. Los primeros, los segundos, los mejores, los peores, los sorpresivos y los sorprendentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos (y eso es lo que quiero)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeire/gifts).



> Escrito y publicado originalmente en 2008.
> 
> Betas: [Norixblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/norixblack/pseuds/norixblack) y [Manisseta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta).

James Potter tenía catorce años cuando besó por primera vez a una chica. Acababa de salir de Encantamientos y esperaba con Sirius, los dos apoyados en la pared, hombro con hombro, (Sirius sacándole casi media cabeza de altura), a que Remus y Peter terminaran de hablar con Flitwick del último hechizo que habían aprendido y del cual Remus quería más información y Peter algo de ayuda. En ese momento Lily Evans salió de la clase y se marchó hacia la biblioteca sin prestarles atención, con la mirada fija al frente y la mochila colgando sobre un hombro, actuando como si ellos no fueran sus compañeros ni estuvieran allí. 

(Seguramente ése era uno de los deseos más profundos de Lily Evans en aquellos tiempos.) 

Sirius, con un brillo de desafío en sus ojos grises, le apostó diez galeones a besar a Evans, y James, siendo un Potter y un Gryffindor, no pudo resistirse. Siguió a Lily sin que ella se percatara de nada, y justo antes de que entrara en la biblioteca convocó su mochila y la ocultó detrás de él, con la sonrisa que tienen aquellos que saben que van a conseguir lo que se proponen. Lily le miró como si fuera un pequeño ojo de tritón aplastado en el suelo, y, suspirando y armándose de paciencia, se acercó a él. Antes siquiera de que Lily le viera las intenciones, James había acercado su cara y la había besado rápidamente en los labios, apenas inclinando el rostro hacia un lado y casi chocando su larga nariz con la respingona de Lily.

Un segundo después, separándose lentamente y abriendo los ojos, miró fijamente los verdes de ella. Y antes de que pudiera sonreír y pensar en los diez galeones que había ganado, Evans le estampó la mano en la cara con toda su fuerza, cogió su mochila y dio media vuelta corriendo hacia el rincón más apartado de la biblioteca.

Para cuando Sirius Black alcanzó a su mejor amigo, Lily Evans ya había desaparecido de la escena y James Potter tenía una mano en la mejilla y los ojos llenos de lágrimas (de dolor, por supuesto).

―Joder, qué fuerte pega la pelirroja.

Las carcajadas de Black resonaron en el desierto pasillo.

―No sabes tratar a las damas, Potter ―se burló con malicia, mirando la señal que se le había quedado a James en la cara―. Pero míralo por el lado bueno. Ya te has estrenado… que ya era hora ―le palmeó el hombro y le entregó la mochila que le había estado guardando―. Vamos a buscar a Lupin y a Pettigrew, y luego a la habitación, que te has ganado esos diez galeones.

Sin embargo, no recibió la mirada triunfal que esperaba.

―Quédatelos.

* * *

Sirius siempre fue un niño precoz para la mayoría de las cosas. Siempre era el primero de los cuatro Merodeadores en probar cosas nuevas y en conseguir todo lo que se proponía. Fue el primero en convertirse en animago y el primero en terminar su parte del mapa del Merodeador. A pesar de que la capa de invisibilidad era de James, fue el primero en utilizarla para espiar a las chicas en el baño y para robar en las cocinas sin que Filch le pillase. Siempre el primero. En todo.

O eso era lo que él pensaba y de lo que se enorgullecía.

Su primer beso con una chica, cuando tenía trece años y las hormonas en plena revolución, no tuvo nada digno de mención. Ella era un año mayor que él, también de Gryffindor, con los labios muy gruesos y las manos muy pequeñas. Sirius no sabía cómo colocarse, ¿tenía que inclinar la cabeza o lo haría ella?, se quedó totalmente tenso con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y hubo demasiada saliva para su gusto.

En cuanto pudo escapar de la sala y del lío en el que se había metido, lo hizo sin mirar atrás. Con el corazón acelerado y sin respiración se sentó en su cama y corrió las cortinas.

Lo que nadie supo nunca, ni Peter, ni Remus, ni mucho menos James, fue que unas semanas después, durante un castigo de McGonagall, volvió a besarse con alguien. McGonagall tenía reunión de profesores, así que dejó a cargo a uno de sus mejores alumnos de transformaciones para vigilarle, un prefecto de sexto año de Ravenclaw. Algo en el chico llamó la atención de Sirius, tal vez sus pestañas demasiado largas o el lunar que tenía al lado de la nariz, y no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando mientras frotaba sin energía los trofeos.

Cuando terminó el castigo, el ravenclaw se ofreció para acompañarlo a su sala común para que Filch no pudiera castigarle si le encontraba. Y sin saber muy bien cómo, y antes de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se encontró con la cara del ravenclaw a apenas unos pocos centímetros de la suya compartiendo el mismo aire y viendo de cerca los pequeños ojos verdosos que le observaban con detenimiento. El corazón le latía desbocado y le sudaban las manos, y casi podía asegurar que se había ruborizado si no fuera porque los Black no se ruborizan nunca.

Aunque en ese momento no quiso aceptarlo, (¿con un chico?, venga ya), aquel beso le gustó mucho más que el que compartió con la chica. La gran mano del ravenclaw sujetándolo por la nuca y los bruscos labios sobre los suyos le hicieron sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Incluso días después, cada vez que lo recordaba, un agradable calorcillo le recorría desde los dedos de los pies a las mejillas. La forma de sujetarle el rostro y dominar el beso, la lengua más atrevida, el cuerpo duro presionado contra el suyo.

Y Sirius, con trece años, lo único que pensó cuando estuvo en su habitación fue en que si su madre se enteraba podía irse olvidando de ir en vacaciones a la casa de James… y de ver a Remus.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew siempre fue un chico muy tímido. Por eso se ocultaba siempre detrás de sus tres amigos, orgullosos y confiados, lo suficientemente fuertes y poderosos para protegerle. La mayoría de los alumnos, por no decir todos, cada vez que le veían se preguntaba cómo podía ser que un mago como Pettigrew había podido acabar en Gryffindor, en la casa de los valientes.

Toda esa gente vio su pregunta respondida años después, cuando la historia del enfrentamiento entre él y Sirius Black corrió como la pólvora por todo el mundo mágico, aunque fuera totalmente falsa.

Sin embargo aquél no fue el único acto de valentía de Peter ni mucho menos. Hubo uno especialmente memorable cuando tenía dieciséis años. Habría salida a Hogsmeade el fin de semana siguiente y James y Sirius no paraban de hablar sobre a quién iban a invitar a salir. Remus permanecía en silencio escuchándolos y con esa sonrisa amable y eterna en su cara. En algún momento de la cena los dos cabecillas del grupo se giraron hacia Peter y le empujaron a declararse a la chica que le gustaba, una hufflepuff de cara redonda y nariz coqueta.

Peter, a pesar de sus incisivos prominentes, no era un chico feo, en realidad. Tenía unas pocas pecas bajo los ojos, los pómulos altos y el pelo rubio le caía a ambos lados del rostro con el flequillo picándole unos ojos brillantes y redondos.

No era un chico guapo y llamativo como Sirius, ni tenía esa guapura rebelde y descarada de James, ni poseía esa aura misteriosa de Remus, pero tenía su propio encanto.

Así que aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor, tras leer el anuncio del próximo viaje a Hogsmeade, James le quitó la tostada de la boca y Sirius le aflojó el nudo de la corbata y le revolvió el pelo para después, entre ambos, darle un empujón y obligarle a levantarse de la silla.

―Demuestra que eres un gryffindor, Peter.

Y Peter, con las manos sudorosas, intentando olvidar que el resto del colegio estaba allí, seguramente mirándolo, se acercó a la chica con pasos cortos y algo dudosos. La hufflepuff se puso de pie de inmediato en cuanto lo vio acercarse a ella, y se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos tensos, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

―Eeehh… verás, yo…

La chica sonrió con ternura, totalmente ruborizada, y dio un paso acercándose aún más a él. Peter titubeó, sin evitar darse cuenta de que todo el Gran Comedor había enmudecido de repente y los miraban como si fueran algún tipo de espectáculo, lo que hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso. Pobre.

―Yo… bueno, ehm… tú…

―Me encantaría.

La brillante sonrisa de la chica, sus ojos chispeando de emoción y sus mejillas (su cara entera, en realidad) arreboladas consiguieron que Peter, por una vez, se olvidara de vergüenza y timidez y de que aún se encontraba en medio de una muchedumbre adolescente expectante. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia su cita (¿novia?) y la besó. Sólo labios en contacto, los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero todo ganas y alegría y orgullo. Ella se rió con un poco de timidez cuando se separaron.

―Te esperaré el sábado fuera de tu sala común.

―Hecho.

Y sin resistirse la volvió a besar. Cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a su mesa vio a los payasos de sus amigos, a Sirius y a James, claro, de rodillas en el suelo y adorándole como si fuera un dios.

―Dejadlo ya ―si Peter hubiera podido ponerse más rojo de lo que ya lo estaba, lo hubiera hecho.

―Te rendimos pleitesía, oh Gran Dios Wormtail. 

―Sí, sólo un dios podría atreverse a hacer lo que has hecho con McGonagall delante, oh Gran Dios Wormtail.

Seguramente no debía ser muy sano que su cara cambiase de colores tan rápidamente. Pasó de un profundo rojo al casi gris al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su amigo James, aún arrodillado en el suelo.

―Señor Pettigrew, a mi despacho ahora mismo.

James y Sirius rieron entre dientes mientras veían a su amigo seguir a la Jefa de su casa.

―Pobre Gran Dios Wormtail. No sabe la charla que le espera.

―¿Os parece bien meter a un amigo en problemas de esa manera?

Lily Evans, unos asientos a la derecha de donde estaba James, se encontraba levantada, con el ceño fruncido y exudando desaprobación por todos los poros.

Remus, a su lado, sonrió fugazmente y siguió desayunando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

―Míralo por el lado bueno, Evans. Ahora al menos Peter no se meterá solamente en líos. Aprenderá a meterse en otros sitios.

James empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, Remus rodó los ojos y Lily… Lily se enfadó aún más.

―Eres un cerdo, Black.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un guiño descarado y una sonrisa gamberra de la oveja negra de los Black.

―Oh Gran, Gran Dios Wormtail…

Peter no se libró, desde que volvió del despacho de McGonagall más rojo que un tomate, de las bromas maliciosas de los dos cabecillas del grupo. Remus, sentado a su lado y comiendo una rana de chocolate, levantó un momento la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

―Al menos ahora nadie podrá tildarte de pusilánime –sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego un leve encogimiento de hombros―. No, Sirius, pusilánime no tiene nada que ver con sexo.

―¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando eso?

Los de Slytherin, desde luego, fueron aún más crueles con sus bromas hacia él, pero Peter había conseguido cita, chica y beso. El respeto de los slytherins ya vendría más adelante. O no.

* * *

Finales de segundo curso, a punto de empezar la larga semana de exámenes. Remus se encontraba en la biblioteca ayudando a una compañera ravenclaw de su mismo curso con un tema de Defensa que no terminaba de entender. (Los ravenclaws son inteligentes, pero eso no significa que de vez en cuando no les venga bien una ayudita.) Remus a punto de dar un estirón, con el pelo demasiado largo y molesto, el flequillo le picaba en la nariz, y le daba calor, y los ojos dorados brillaban por la cercanía de la luna llena; ella, bajita, de largas coletas rubias y mirada perspicaz, recién entrada en la adolescencia.

Ambos de trece años, con las hormonas ya de fiesta en fiesta por su cuerpo, y empezando a darse cuenta (verdadera cuenta) del sexo contrario.

(No es que Remus no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, al fin y al cabo siempre compartía su chocolate con Lily Evans, pero con Lily las cosas siempre eran distintas.)

La ravenclaw le escuchaba hablar prestando mucha atención, con la mirada inteligente clavada en sus labios y en sus ojos y casi sin respirar –o respirando muy suave y muy flojito, da igual- para no interrumpirle. Remus explicaba el tema casi por inercia, como si se hubiera grabado en un disco de vinilo mental, lo hubiera puesto en el gramófono y le hubiera dado a reproducir, después de habérselo explicado con anterioridad a James y Sirius, luego a Peter y Sirius, y, más tarde, a Sirius a solas.

(―Explícamelo otra vez, que no me aclaro del todo.

―Ya te lo he explicado tres veces, Sirius. Hasta Peter lo entendió a la primera, es imposible que tú no lo hayas hecho.

―Es que tu voz ronca es sexy, Moony, me gusta escucharte.

―Eres imbécil, Sirius.)

Cuando Remus terminó de hablar sobre escudos y maldiciones tenía la garganta seca y ganas de chocolate. Su compañera lo miraba con tan obvia admiración (y adoración) que le hizo ruborizarse y bajar la cabeza con un poco de timidez.

―Ehm… ¿lo has entendido o necesitas que te lo vuelva a explicar?

―Creo que me ha quedado bastante claro, Remus, muchas gracias ―sonrisa brillante y mejillas sonrosadas―. Deberías ser profesor, se te da muy bien explicar y tienes mucha paciencia.

―Tengo tres amigos que controlar, estoy entrenado.

Ella se rió y empezó a recoger sus pergaminos, y Remus la ayudó, obviamente, y cuando ella ya se iba a marchar se plantó delante de él, se puso de puntillas, Remus era como media cabeza más alto, y le besó. Aunque lo que hizo en realidad, más que besar fue pegar sus labios a los de Remus durante varios segundos con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico. Luego se separó apenas un centímetro y, viendo que Remus no la apartaba, volvió a hacerlo.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue totalmente consciente fue de que Remus se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. En vez de apartarla, o directamente empujarla, él mismo había retrocedido hasta una distancia prudencial.

A Remus nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas. Y aún menos las que llegaban sin avisar. Y aquel beso, o lo que fuera, entraba en las dos categorías.

El incómodo silencio fue roto por un leve carraspeo del gryffindor antes de recoger sus propios pergaminos y meterlos en su mochila.

―He quedado con los chicos en la sala común ―sonrisa nerviosa y un leve temblor en la voz―. Buena suerte mañana en el examen.

Y escapó de la biblioteca lo más rápidamente que pudo sin echar a correr, sin ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su compañera. Para cuando llegó a la torre Gryffindor, la impresión de lo que había pasado había desaparecido y se reunió con sus amigos como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido. Nunca les dijo nada de aquello. Otro más de sus secretos.

* * *

Aquél no era el segundo ni el tercer beso que daba James a una chica, ni mucho menos, pero sí fue el mejor de todos. Incluso un par de años después todavía sería el recuerdo que utilizaba para formar su patronus. (Aunque Sirius se lo preguntó muchas, demasiadas veces, James nunca lo confesó. Tampoco era plan de dar a Sirius más motivos para que se metiera con él, como si no tuviera suficientes. Maldito chucho.)

Ocurrió durante una salida a Hogsmeade. Empezó siendo la típica cita, y a lo mejor también terminó como la típica cita, pero qué más da.

Después de mucho insistir (cuando “mucho” significa “durante varios años”), de perseguirla por los pasillos, llamar su atención, a veces para mal, a veces para aún peor, y muy pocas para bien, y confesarle su amor de doscientas cincuenta y ocho formas distintas ―Remus diría que más de la mitad eran exactamente iguales, y Sirius se burlaría de él con falsa malicia― James consiguió su propósito: tener una cita con Lily Evans. 

Sirius dijo, totalmente convencido, que Lily había aceptado para librarse de él de una vez, y que seguramente planeaba descuartizarlo en las afueras del pueblo y tirar sus restos al lago para que se los comiera el Calamar Gigante. James le pegó una colleja y afirmó (y parecía incluso más convencido que Sirius), que Lily había aceptado porque él era irresistible, porque su determinación era invencible y Lily tenía que ceder en algún momento (algunos lo llaman determinación, otros testarudez, pero en realidad es exactamente lo mismo), y porque, en el fondo, ella estaba enamorada de él y ya no podía ocultarlo más. Sirius se rió al escucharlo, y Remus sonrió, sabiendo que nunca les diría a ninguno de los dos lo cerca que estaban ambos de acertar las ideas de Lily Evans.

(Lily planeaba salir con James, caer en sus redes durante cinco gloriosos minutos, aceptar que había sido su determinación lo que le había hecho enamorarse de él, y justo después de esto despedazarlo ―el mundo se libraría de un cabezota, haría una buena obra a la humanidad― y abandonar sus trozos en el Bosque Prohibido para alimentar la manada de licántropos que allí vivía.)

La cita comenzó en la sala común. James esperó con ansiedad y muchos nervios a que Lily bajara, y cuando lo hizo el pobre chico no pudo hilar más de dos palabras seguidas hasta que estuvieron fuera del castillo y el aire fresco le espabiló un poco.

Después fueron a Honeydukes y a la librería y luego a las Tres Escobas a almorzar y a tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y antes de volver a Hogwarts dieron un paseo por el pueblo, terminando justo enfrente de la tenebrosa Casa de los Gritos.

Hasta entonces había sido la típica cita. Un chico y una chica dando una vuelta por el pueblo y yendo a comer juntos, él esforzándose por hacerla reír y por no meter la pata a pesar de los nervios, y ella riendo lo justo para no subirle demasiado los aires, conteniéndose para no besarlo cada vez que sus nervios le jugaban una mala pasada, sin dejarle acercarse demasiado a ella pero rozándole la mano de vez en cuando mientras caminaba a su lado.

Honeydukes, la librería, las Tres Escobas, paseo por el pueblo y la Casa de los Gritos. Típico. Tampoco es que hubiera muchos lugares a los que ir en el pequeño Hogsmeade. Y Lily tampoco había puesto muchas expectativas en la cita. Lo que la había sorprendido había sido que James no la arrastrara a Zonko ni con sus amigos por ahí. A lo mejor era verdad que James quería salir con ella en serio, y no sólo para enfadar a Severus, o para poner otra muesca en su cinturón.

No se lo iba a poner fácil de todas maneras.

James, por su parte, apoyado contra la valla que impedía el acceso a la Casa de los Gritos, se pasaba las manos por el pelo, despeinándoselo, aunque esta vez de puros nervios y no intencionadamente. Miraba a Lily por el rabillo del ojo, que se mantenía tranquilamente a su lado, sin mirarle ni hablarle, y se subía las gafas con un dedo, más como un tic nervioso que porque fuera necesario, sin ver cómo Lily sonreía levemente al darse cuenta.

―Quién hubiera dicho que el gran James Potter iba a seguir nervioso después de estar más de tres horas en una cita.

Lily había soltado el comentario con tanta soltura e indiferencia como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, como si no le importase las consecuencias que pudiera acarrear. 

Y en realidad no le importaban en lo más mínimo. O más bien se hubiera visto defraudada si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

James la miró, con la determinación de la que tanto se enorgullecía brillándole en los ojos, y cuando vio esa sonrisa en los labios de Lily, esa sonrisa que cualquier otro podría decir que era casi perversa, pero que para James estaba tan llena de malas intenciones que era perfecta, se acercó tanto a la chica que podía oler con facilidad las gotas de perfume que se había echado aquella mañana.

―Eso es fácil de decir cuando no eres tú la que se está jugando tu futuro y tu felicidad con la mujer de tus sueños ―James dio un paso más acercándose a ella―, la que no se está jugando la mujer con la que tener hijos y con la que despertar cada mañana y a la que dar un beso justo antes de ir a trabajar, con la que pelearse para poder escuchar el quidditch en la radio a gusto y a la que llevar en tu escoba hasta tocar las estrellas y ser capaz de bajarle la luna si con ello la haces feliz.

Lily casi, _casi_ podía asegurar que se le habían empañado los ojos de lágrimas y había empezado a sonreír como una tonta, pero estaba tan concentrada en James que ni se dio cuenta. Sólo podía escuchar sus palabras y mirar sus ojos pardos, feroces y sinceros, y cuando él calló y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella sonrió aún más, sintiendo como un calorcito muy agradable le inundaba el pecho.

―Quién hubiera dicho que el gran James Potter podía ser tan anticuado y aún así decir esas cosas tan románticas.

Aunque pareciera increíble, James pudo ponerse aún más rojo de lo que ya lo estaba, lo que era todo un logro, porque James en su vida se había avergonzado de nada. Pero aún así, abochornado y con el pelo disparado en todas direcciones, fue a contestar a Lily, no sabía muy bien el qué, pero algo le iba a responder, pero Lily se le adelantó, y antes de que abriera la boca ella le había sujetado la cara con sus pequeñas manos y le estaba besando suavemente y sin prisas, pasándole una mano por el pelo y la otra por el cuello, abrazándose a él.

Una manera muy efectiva de hacerle callar que Lily siguió utilizando durante los siguientes años.

Y que James copió de mala manera y que a ella nunca le importó.

Típica cita, típico final, típico beso. Pero para James (y para Lily, aunque ella nunca lo admitiera), fue la mejor cita, el mejor final, y el más que mejor beso de su vida.

Bueno, hasta que nació Harry, pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

Si había una cosa que Sirius odiara más que a su madre, lo cual era realmente difícil, era el silencio. Prefería que la mujer que le había engendrado le chillara durante diez minutos enteros sin parar a estar en una habitación en silencio.

(Cuando Sirius pronunciaba “madre” le daba la sensación de estar insultando a todas las madres del mundo. Y a las otras no las conocía, pero la de James era fantástica, sobre todo por su tarta de calabaza, así que siempre evitaba relacionar a la incubadora humana de la que había salido con las demás.)

Cuando estaba él solo siempre hacía ruido, o ponía música, o se ponía a hablar en alto. Odiaba el silencio. Un día hasta explotó petardos en su propio dormitorio. Y bombas fétidas en el de las chicas. Mejor los gritos que el silencio.

Sin embargo, Sirius había descubierto una forma de aguantar esa agobiante ausencia de ruido, y no le iba del todo mal. Aunque no funcionara con periodos excesivamente largos. Quince minutos como mucho. Veinte si era necesario. Para más no funcionaba. Aunque al cabo de veinte minutos ya no necesitara el truco. Y normalmente tampoco a los quince.

Lo descubrió durante una tarde extremadamente aburrida de mayo, durante su sexto curso, en su dormitorio. James perseguía a Lily de nuevo, Peter se encontraba con su novia, perdidos en algún lugar del castillo, y los dos Merodeadores restantes se habían refugiado del barullo de la sala común en su habitación. Bueno, Remus se había refugiado, buscando paz y silencio para poder estudiar tranquilamente, Sirius simplemente le había seguido, sin tener nada que hacer. O sin querer hacer nada, mejor dicho. Remus se había sentado contra el cabecero de su cama, con la almohada a un lado y los apuntes sobre sus piernas, la túnica abandonada sobre su baúl, los zapatos a un lado en el suelo, la camisa arremangada y la corbata deshecha. Sirius, en cambio, se había tirado bocabajo en su propia cama, sin túnica (a saber dónde la había dejado), ni corbata, sin quitarse las botas, la camisa medio desabrochada, las mangas por los codos y exudando pereza y aburrimiento por todos los poros. Entre otras cosas.

La calma duró cinco minutos. No mucho más. Estar tranquilo y en silencio no era algo que Sirius comprendiera, mucho menos que supiera llevarlo a cabo.

―Hey, Moony, te invito a una cerveza en Hogsmeade, ¿qué te parece?

Remus ni siquiera levantó la vista de sus apuntes.

―Sirius, mañana tenemos un examen de pociones.

―¿Y? ―Remus ni le contestó―. Oh, venga, Moony. Una hora. Y te compro una caja entera de chocolate de Honeydukes.

―Sirius, que tú tengas ese don de aprobar exámenes sin estudiar no significa que los demás también lo tengamos.

―No me vengas con eso, licántropo. Ya te sabes ese examen desde antes de empezar el curso.

―Necesito repasar, Sirius.

―¿Para qué? ¡Pero si ya te lo sabes!

―Es importante, Sirius. Para mí es importante.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Seguramente, si se hubieran conocido de otra manera, en otra situación, ni se hablarían. A lo mejor se conocerían, pero sólo por el nombre y un breve comentario. “¿Sirius Black? Ah, sí, el de la moto, ¿no?” “¿Lupin? Me suena. El chaval ése que vive en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?” Dos personas radicalmente distintas que por cosas del destino, o por pura casualidad, terminaron compartiendo casa, dormitorio y amistad. Muchos se preguntaban cómo pudieron haberse hecho amigos. Otros que cómo Remus podía soportar a ese capullo de Sirius Black. Otros que cómo Sirius aguantaba a ese aburrido de Remus Lupin.

Ninguno de ellos sabía las respuestas. Nadie sabía que Remus podía ser muchas cosas, pero aburrido no era una de ellas, que era el cerebro detrás de muchas de las bromas de los Merodeadores, que le dabas una simple rana de chocolate y sus ojos se encendían y brillaban como los de un niño delante de los regalos de Navidad y sonreía con timidez como si creyera no merecérselo. Ninguno sabía que Sirius tenía alma de perro y, aparte de oler culos, también le gustaba que le rascaran detrás de las orejas, y si lo hacía Remus mientras leía en voz alta, mucho mejor.

Eran dos seres muy distintos, cierto, pero juntos encajaban mejor que las piezas de un puzzle. Llevaban seis años compartiendo clase, dormitorio, aire y hasta calcetines, y eso era mucho tiempo.

(―Sirius, ¿esos calcetines que llevas son míos? ¿Te has puesto mis calcetines?

―Sí. Me quedé sin calcetines, así que fui a tu baúl y te cogí un par. Como sé que no te importa…)

Pero aún así, en ningún momento de esos seis años Sirius se detuvo y miró a Remus con detenimiento, hasta aquel día, aquella aburrida tarde de mayo, ellos dos solos en la habitación y sin ningún ruido que rompiera el apacible silencio que se instauró tras la conversación. Sirius, bocabajo en la cama, observando a Remus a su derecha con los codos sobre las rodillas y la vista y la mente concentrada en los apuntes, el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos.

Y Sirius no pudo apartar la vista de él, ni hizo ningún ruido para interrumpir el silencio, ni siquiera se movió. Le observó estudiar, estudiándolo él mismo, fijándose en su forma de respirar, lenta y silenciosa, su pecho apenas moviéndose bajo la ancha camisa del uniforme, en su forma de mover los labios mientras leía para sí mismo a la vez que memorizaba, en sus manos de dedos demasiado largos apartándose el flequillo de la cara cada minuto, en su nariz larga y un poco respingona arrugándose cuando algún dato se le resistía al mismo tiempo que sus cejas rectas se fruncían y aparecía una pequeña arruga entre ellas. Observó el arco de la espalda, y la sombra de la barba que empezaba a crecer de nuevo, y las rodillas demasiado huesudas, y el tic que tenía en el pie, que se movía como si llevara el ritmo de una canción que sólo Remus escuchaba.

Y Sirius se pasó tanto tiempo callado y sin moverse, observándolo como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida, que Remus, cuando cayó en la cuenta, casi saltó asustado, girándose rápidamente hacia Sirius.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Eso me pregunto yo, Sirius, ¿qué pasa?

―¿Qué va a pasar? ―Sirius se encogió de hombros antes de girarse de costado y apoyarse sobre un codo, con la cabeza en la mano―. ¿No querías estudiar, Lupin? Pues estudia.

―¿Y mientras tú qué? ¿No vas a planear la siguiente broma? ¿O hacer… algo, cualquier cosa?

―En realidad no ―se apartó el pelo demasiado largo de la cara―, sólo te estaba mirando.

Tal vez fue esa mirada que tenía Sirius en los ojos, o a lo mejor fue esa sonrisa gamberra que se dibujó en sus labios, o quizá fue la postura de su cuerpo, (demasiado) relajada, lo que hizo que a Remus se le tiñeran las mejillas de rosa, como a una colegiala de quince años, y le hiciera apartar la vista de su amigo.

No volvieron a hablar durante los siguientes minutos. Silencio, tranquilidad, paz, ni un solo ruido que pudiera molestar, aunque sólo fuera un poquito, el estudio de Remus. Aquello era tan raro que casi parecía un sueño.

Si no hubiera sido porque, al cabo de los veinte minutos (eso era demasiado tiempo de tranquilidad junto), Sirius se cansó, no de observar, sino de estar tumbado en su cama tan lejos de Remus. Se levantó casi sin hacer ruido, dio los dos pasos que separaban sus camas, aún sin quitarse las botas, y se subió a la de Remus, sentándose frente a él. Sin decir nada, ni una sola palabra. Como si la cama fuera suya y tuviera todo el derecho a hacer lo que le diera la gana con (en) ella.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Sirius no contestó. Sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió observando atentamente a su amigo, quien cada vez se iba poniendo más nervioso bajo esa mirada abrumadora. Casi parecía que Sirius quisiera leerle la mente o algo así.

(Y Remus dio gracias mentalmente a quien fuera por que Sirius no tuviera ni idea de Legeremancia.)

―Sirius, ¿puedes hacer el favor de dejar de mirarme?

Black volvió a encogerse de hombros, dejando clara su respuesta. No apartó sus ojos de Remus en ningún momento, observando sus finos labios, algo pálidos, moviéndose mientras hablaba y luego sus ojos dorados, sus ojos de lobo, que le miraron a su vez con una extraña timidez antes de bajar de nuevo hacia los apuntes e intentar seguir ignorando el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Pero la concentración se había evaporado y sentir a Sirius tan cerca y tan… tan… _extraño_ no le ayudaba en nada.

―Mira, Sirius, no sé qué pretendes, pero me da igual. Necesito estudiar y…

―No sabía que tuvieras tantas pecas, Lupin.

Remus se sorprendió ante el comentario y se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir.

Y era verdad. Remus Lupin tenía pecas. No muchas ni muy vistosas, tenías que acercarte y fijarte mucho para verlas, pero las tenía. Unas cuantas bajo los ojos, dos o tres en el puente de la nariz, una en la barbilla. Pecas que pasaban desapercibidas, pecas que, como el propio Remus, tenías que prestar mucha atención para verlas, para saber que estaban ahí.

Pero había una en particular que le había llamado la atención especialmente a Sirius, una peca justo en el borde del labio inferior, en el lado izquierdo, pequeña, pero que para Sirius era tan vistosa que parecía mucho mayor, mucho más oscura, y como si le estuviera mandando un mensaje a gritos que sólo él podía escuchar (cosas de chuchos seguramente) y que decía: “AQUÍ, AQUÍ, JUSTO AQUÍ”, en mayúsculas, puros gritos de peca.

Y Sirius no pudo resistirse. Como los perros que se acercan a curiosear olores extraños y nuevos, él tuvo que acercarse para ver mejor esa peca, para olerla, oírla, sentirla y saborearla. Sobre todo saborearla.

Y eso hizo. Bajó la cara, sin prestar atención al gesto de extrañeza (¿y miedo?) de Remus, y la observó atentamente primero, luego pegó su nariz a ella y aspiró profundamente, olisqueándola y aspirando justo encima, creándole escalofríos y poniéndole la piel de gallina, y justo después posó sus labios allí, rozándola apenas, como si pudiera sentir la textura distinta de la del resto de la piel. La besó, casi con ternura, como si pudiera desaparecer si era más brusco. Y de pronto la mordió y la saboreó con la punta de la lengua, un par de toques, como tanteando, y después un lametón en toda regla, notando la piel, la peca y el borde del labio.

―¿Sirius?

―Tus pecas huelen y saben a chocolate, Moony ―levantó la mirada y la fijó sobre la de Remus, quien, sin darse cuenta, había dejado de respirar―. Pecas de chocolate, Lupin, y todo el mundo diciendo que eras un soso.

Sonrió, sin dejar de mirarle. Esa sonrisa canalla y gamberra, esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando estaba a punto de meterse en un lío y además lo hacía con malas intenciones.

Y le besó. Le mordió el labio inferior y le obligó a abrir la boca, porque si una peca sabía a chocolate su lengua tenía que ser el puto paraíso del cacao. Como mínimo.

Y así era. Sólo que mucho más y mucho mejor.

Le sujetó la cara con las manos, los pulgares en las mejillas y el resto de los dedos enredados en su pelo, dirigiendo el beso con cierta rudeza, inclinándole la cabeza un poco para tener mejor acceso a su boca, su lengua lamiendo sus labios y entrando a buscar a su compañera, rozándola hasta que ésta abandonó la timidez y salió a jugar con ella.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius sintió las manos de Remus en su cuello y en su pecho, y su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sin saber cómo y en qué momento se había movido sin que él se diera cuenta, y cómo el beso que antes dirigía él mismo se volvía más intenso, nada de timidez ni vergüenza, guiado por el propio Remus.

Joder con el licántropo. Quién lo diría.

―Ya sé por qué llevas siempre chocolate en los bolsillos, licántropo.

―Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen del chocolate.

¿Aquella mirada? Aquella mirada no era la de Remus. Nada de tranquilidad, nada de amabilidad, nada de vergüenza.

Lo que allí se veía eran puros instintos animales, lujuria, ganas de mucho más y ningún atisbo de control.

―También es verdad lo que dicen de los comelibros, al parecer.

¿Control? ¿Algo de tiempo y tranquilidad para estudiar?

Para qué querían eso si tenían chocolate y besos y cientos de pecas que descubrir y lamer. Chocolate, besos y pecas. Sobre todo besos. Que le den al resto.

* * *

Ni Sirius, ni James, ni Peter lo sabían, pero Remus fue el primero de los cuatro en besar a una chica. Fue Sirius quien siempre se atribuyó ese mérito, y Remus nunca le contradijo. Nah, dejémosle al chucho sus quince minutos de gloria, él no quería recordar a esa chica, ni sus coletas rubias, ni mucho menos aquellos inocentes e inexpertos labios sobre los suyos y lo que le hicieron pensar (en Sirius y cómo serían sus propios besos, pero, como ya se ha dicho, mejor no pensar en ello).

Ni Remus, ni James, ni Peter lo sabían, pero Sirius fue el primero de los cuatro en besar a un chico. (James y Peter nunca probaron la experiencia, pero bah, qué más da, ellos se lo pierden.) Nunca confesó que aquel chico de ravenclaw le hizo sentir más con sólo un beso que todas las tías con las que había estado juntas. Hasta que llegó Remus, claro. Remus y sus pecas con sabor a chocolate. Remus jamás le confesó que él fue el primer chico al que besó, ni falta le hizo (porque sólo pensar en otro tío poniéndole las manos encima a su licántropo hacía que Sirius sacara los colmillos y quisiera ir a marcar territorio).

Besos. Eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere. Besos.

Bueno, aunque el chocolate tampoco está mal.


End file.
